Detention with Harry and Tonks : not good!
by Flametongue
Summary: DISCONTINUED sequel to A road trip with Harry and Tonks : not good What happens when Tonks givws Harry certain 'detentions? And what happens when people finds out about their relationship? rated for sexreferences
1. Detention

(A/N) Well, I'll be damned….never did I think that I would've written a sequel to one of my fics! Now, for those of you who don't have a squealing clue about what I'm talking about; you obviously haven't read  
**A road trip with Harry and Tonks : not good!**, now, this is the _sequel_ to that fic, and if you don't know what a sequel is….then there's no hope for you mate…I'm sorry, but you'll die oblivious….just kiddin' ya!

Now, before you read this fic; make sure you've read the story stated above, otherwise I'll get questions like "Who the hell is the talking cat?" and "When the hell did Harry and Tonks hook up?" or "Since when does Harry have a ponytail?" so, spare me; click on the little link up to your left and click on me name, it's Flametongue…..F-l-a-m-e-t-o-n-g-u-e, and you'll find the story that explains all of that.

**Disclaimer:** Do I own this stuff?...nah, sorry, I don't….

**Detention with Harry and Tonks : not good!**

"Come on class, look sharp!" The new Defence against the dark arts teacher; Tonks, told her students as she showed them some diagrams of a Banshee. "Why are you lot so off today?"

A good number had been accepted in the Defence against the dark arts NEWT group, Harry, Ron and Hermione were of course part of it. The sixth year NEWT group was divided in two, Gryffindor with Ravenclaw, and Slytherin with Hufflepuff. Currently it was Gryffindor and Ravenclaw having class, and no student of either of the two houses had the will to do anything today, not even Hermione.

"Well, it might be the weather…" Ron said dully as he looked up from his arms.

Tonks sighed and gave them all a sympathetic look before taking a look out the window; it was raining heavily, showing them that November was here. It was slightly dark outside, due to the dark clouds, however the classroom was brightly lit by the candles and lamps on the walls; a cat with thick white-grey fur was sleeping lazily in a chair by the window.

Tonks sighed again and stuffed away her diagrams. "Alright, banshees are really second-year level anyway…"

Everybody looked up quickly; would she let them go forty-five minutes earlier? Only Harry knew better; he knew that Tonks would never let them off class…unless there was a catch.

Tonks turned back to the class, and seeing their expecting looks she smirked and as if she'd read their thoughts said "I'm not letting you off that easily."

Everybody groaned with displeasure, except Harry who snickered and looking down as he shook his head. 'Told ya…' He thought to himself.

"Now, from what I've heard from Professor Dumbledore," Tonks said. "Harry have apparently taught most of you all how to conjure a patronus, is this correct?"

There were a good deal of agreeing murmurs. Some of Harry's DA 'students' had actually managed to produce a patronus.

"Now then, since patronuses are very advanced magic, they aren't a part of the teaching plan," Tonks continued. "but since you all are a little too tired to do anything serious I think some patronus training should do good, for those of you who doesn't know how to perform the patronus charm," She waved her wand, conjuring a pile of books. "Read about them on page 112 in these books. Now, those of you who can manage to produce a patronus when I get back will receive a special treat!" She grinned wickedly as all the students looked at each other excitedly.

"Uhm, what kind of. 'treat' are you talking about, professor?" Anthony Goldstein asked.

"Well, Mr. Goldstein," Tonks said, smiling. "Every boy who succeeds with conjuring a patronus will get to choose between a kiss from me, or a special surprise," Most of the male students looked even more excited, the girls however looked rather disgruntled, but their excitement returned when they heard the rest. "and the girls who succeeds will get to choose between the surprise, or a kiss from-" She scanned the room for a suitable victim, and her eyes landed on Harry who gave her a terrified look that clearly said 'you wouldn't,' and Tonks answered with a smirk that just as clearly said 'oh you bet I would,'.  
"-Harry." She finished. "I'll be back in forty minutes, make sure to practise good until then!"

The second after Tonks had closed the door behind her back, the few students who didn't know how to produce a patronus ran straight up to the pile of books and grabbed one. The ones who already knew what to do began to practice immediately.

Harry groaned and let his head fall to the table in front of him. "How come she always picks me as the subject of her little games?" He said. He didn't really care that Tonks would be kissing other guys, she was just playing, it was nothing compared to what he had lived through during her 'detentions'.

"I wonder…" Ron said as he put his hand to his chin in mock thoughtfulness, a sly smile tugging at his lips.

"What?" Harry asked and slowly sat up straight, not looking at Ron.

"You know, I'm confused…" Hermione stated, also smiling. "How come we haven't seen any more of those two 'gothic snoggers' that showed up at the start of term feast?"

After seeing Harry's expression to this question, both Ron and Hermione burst out laughing.

Harry rolled his eyes and said "Look, there was nothing between her and me to _begin_ with!"

"Oh yeah?" Ron asked smiling. "What about the gothic snogging session Hermione just mentioned, you know, the one in the entrance hall in front of every student of Hogwarts?"

Harry groaned. "Come on, she's a teacher!" He said. "Can you imagine what trouble she would be in if she had it together with a student?"

"Uh-huh, then why did you keep your hair long?" Hermione asked, a sly smile on her face as she tugged at Harry's ponytail.

During Harry and Tonks road trip, Tonks had magically made Harry's hair grow longer, as if to make him unrecognizable. Harry had been about to turn it back to normal when he got back to Hogwarts…however, he didn't.

Harry shrugged and smiled sheepishly. "I thought the girls might like it."

Hermione rolled her eyes, and Ron snickered. "You mean _Tonks_ might like it?"

"Do you actually think she would put me in detention all the time if we were an item?" Harry asked as he raised an eyebrow.

Ron and Hermione looked at eachother, doubt in their eyes. "Uhm…no…maybe not." Hermione said.

After forty minutes of the students attempting to perform the patronus charm, and very few succeeding, Tonks came back, carrying a big sack.

"Alright," She said and placed the sack on her desk. "for those who choose the special surprise I will pull a random item from this sack, and for the others…" She smiled slyly. "…well, you all know about that."

In the end there weren't many in the class who could perform a 'corporeal' patronus. First up to succeed was Michael Corner who choose the surprise, since he had a girlfriend. Tonks pulled out an enormous peacock feather from the sack for him.

Next one up was Padma Patil who choose the kiss. Tonks called Harry up with a mischievous smile and Harry complied without a comment, he didn't want to offend Padma.

Next one to succeed was Parvati Patil, who out of sheer jealousy for her sister also chose the kiss.

Next up was none other than Ron, who produced a wolf patronus.

"Well, Ronald, your choice…" Tonks said with a smile.

"Well," Ron said as he gave a sideways smirk in Harry's direction. "I think I'll have the kiss."

Harry tried not to look angry as Tonks leaned in and kissed Ron, Hermione however, looked furious.

"Alright, last one up," Tonks said as Ron took his seat again, a satisfied smirk on his lips. "Hermione."

Hermione walked up and performed the charm, sending her silver otter skipping around the room.

"Very good!" Tonks said, smiling as always. "Now, your choice…?"

Hermione sent Ron a sideways glare before saying "I'll have the kiss."

Both Ron and Harry's mouths fell open, Harry recovered quickly however and kissed her.

The bell rang.

"Alright everybody," Tonks said as all the students started pulling their books together. "I want you all to read the chapter about Banshees until Thursday!"

Harry, Ron and Hermione left the classroom without a word to eachother. When they were about to round a corner however, they ran into three very unpleasant characters.

"Well, if it isn't Mr. Shag-a-teacher!" Malfoy smirked as his chorines, Crabbe and Goyle snickered.

Harry rolled his eyes.

"Piss of, Malfoy." Ron said as they passed them.

"I she any good Potter?" Malfoy asked. "I might just take her for a spin myself!"

Harry whirled around, wand raised. He saw Tonks walk out of the classroom at the other end of the corridor. Harry smirked before sending a curse straight at Malfoy's face which sent him flying backwards, scraping across the floor. Ron and Hermione stared at Harry in shock.

"Harry Potter!" Tonks shouted as she quickly walked up to them. She looked at Malfoy wide-eyed as he scrambled to his feet; his face was covered in thick white fur and his nose had grown to the size of a potato.

Tonks looked back at Harry and said "That will be detention for you Mr. Potter."

"Again?" Harry said with raised eyebrows. "Aww, come on Professor!"

"You should know by now that I'm not very reasonable." Tonks said in a bitter-sweet voice that her elder sister would be proud of. "Six o'clock tonight, my office." She turned to Malfoy and said "You'd better move on to the hospital wing Mr. Malfoy."

Malfoy sent Harry a glare before walking away, Crabbe and Goyle trailing off behind him.

Tonks turned to Harry again. "Six o'clock." She reminded him with a smile before walking off.

As soon as Tonks was out of earshot, Ron burst out laughing. "Oh Merlin! Malfoy looked like a yeti!"

"Harry, what were you thinking?" Hermione exclaimed. "Didn't you see Tonks come out of the classroom?"

Harry shrugged. "I guess I didn't…"

Ron suddenly stopped laughing as something dawned on him. "Aww, crap!" He hit his fist in his palm.

"What?" Harry asked as he and Hermione stared at Ron.

"Six o'clock tonight?" He said and looked at them expectantly, when they both furrowed their eyebrows Ron rolled his eyes and exclaimed "We where supposed to have a DA meeting tonight!"

Hermione's eyes went wide as she let out a small "Oh!"

Harry slapped his forehead. 'I forgot about that.' He sighed. "Well, I guess you two will have to take care of it then…"

Hermione and Ron looked at him as if he was crazy. "Are you mental?" Ron exclaimed. There's no way we'll be able to handle that!"

"Ron's right!" Hermione said nodding.

Harry sighed and rolled his eyes. "Well, it's either that, or we'll have to cancel the meeting," He said. "There's quidditch training for the rest of the week, and I doubt that the DA members will be all too happy about waiting an extra week for this meeting, we've rescheduled it twice already!"

Ron and Hermione looked at eachother, defeated. Of course, Ron and Harry could skip of the quidditch training, although they didn't want to face the wrath of Katie Bell, the new quidditch captain. Ron had once showed up late for practice and had to face her wrath, believe it or not, but Katie was as serious about quidditch as Wood and Angelina together.

Harry massaged his temples with one hand and said "Look, just go through some of the stuff we've done already, and uh…take this." He opened his schoolbag and pulled out a piece of parchment. "This is what I had planned for tonight's meeting."

Hermione reluctantly took the parchment and sighed.

"Come on," Ron said. "we'll be late for transfiguration."

And with that the three of them started off towards professor McGonagall's lesson.

* * *

At six o'clock Harry knocked at the door to Tonks office; it kind of started to become a regular routine.

"Come in Harry!" Came Tonks sweet voice. Harry smiled and opened the door and stepped inside. As soon as he did however, something leathery waswhipped around his throat.

"Naughty boy," Tonks said with a mischievous grin plastered on her face as she stood by her desk, clutching the other end of the leathery thing in her hand.

"A whip?" Harry managed to chuckle out as Tonks began to reel him in. "Well that's a new one…"

His eyes took in what she was wearing; she was clad in tight, ripped leather pants that looked as if a cat had clawed on them. Her bra was also made of leather, and it had belt buckles to hold it up. She also wore black leather-gloves and boots. Her hair was blond and had a few thin braids hanging down in her face; the rest was tied up in a knot on top of her head, the long blond strands hanging down on all sides, slightly covering the black leather headband that was covering her forehead. Her face was still her heart-shaped one though; the face Harry fell in love with.

"Since when were you into S&M?" Harry asked with a frown as he now stood only and inch in front of her.

Tonks shrugged innocently. "I saw this muggle film once, something about a girl that was half cat, half human." She grinned evilly at him. "She was pretty naughty."

Harry groaned. "You know, your idea of _variation_ is beginning to tick me off."

Tonks eyes widened in mock horror. "You're not getting any second thoughts about us,are you?"

Harry smiled and kissed her on the lips. "You know I love you."

Tonks smiled as she put her arms around his neck and gave him a passionate kiss. She proceeded with pulling his robe off; she grabbed his tie and pulled him down at level with her chest. She grabbed his head and pressed his face against her cleavage. Tonks moaned as Harry began trailing kisses along her chest. He got down on his knees as Tonks leaned against her desk while Harry fidgeted with the belt buckle that held her leather pants up. He pulled her pants down, revealing very small G-string panties. Tonks suddenly grabbed the hair in the back of Harry's head and yanked it backwards making him look up. Tonks bent down and smiled mischievously at him.

"Now listen here, naughty boy," She said sweetly. "Tonight I'll be in charge."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Again?"

"Yup!" Tonks said cheerfully before pulling him to his feet. She buttoned up his shirt and pulled it off along with the tie.

(A/N) The following events of this detention have been censured due to the rating of this fic, and due to the fact that I am an evil bugger.

* * *

Two hours and forty two minutes later Harry climbed through the portrait hole into the Gryffindor common room. He scanned the room and found Ron and Hermione sitting on a couch, both wearing weird expressions on their faces. He sighed and made his way over to them. 

"So how did the meeting go?" He asked as he slumped down in an armchair.

"Terrible." The two of them said at once.

Harry raised his eyebrows. "Oooookaaaay, what happened?"

Ron and Hermione looked at eachother, then at Harry. "You don't wanna know." The both said.

Harry just stared at them, but then he shrugged and stretched. His muscles was a bit sore after his 'detention'.

Suddenly the portrait hole opened as Ginny and (to Harry's surprise) Luna Lovegood walked in. Ginny had a big smile on her face as she looked at some kind of picture in her hands, and Luna was cuddling an all too familiar white-grey cat in her arms.

"Hi Ginny, Luna." Hermione said, apparently not aware that Luna was in fact not supposed to be here.

"Hello." Ginny and Luna said in unison. Both of them sat down in an armchair on either side of Harry, both of them looking at Harry wholooked at the cat in Luna's lap and noticed that it was staring at him with an amused glint in its eyes.

'Shit' Harry thought.

The cat jumped down from Luna's lap and onto the floor. Ginny and Luna looked at eachother and nodded. They grabbed Harry by the arms and forced him to lean forward.

"Hey, wha-?" Harry exclaimed as Ginny pulled his robes down and examined his back.

"Ha!" She exclaimed when she noticed that there were long thin scars that were running down his back. "She used a rack, pay up Luna." She smiled and held her hand up in front of Luna who pouted as she let go of Harry and pulled out three galleons from her pocket and handed them over to Ginny.

Harry straightened up with a disgruntled look as he arranged his robes back in place.

"What's this about?" Ron asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"The girls made a bet," Said the cat. "About Nymph using a rack or not."

Ron and Hermione stared at the cat on the floor; their eyes wide as quaffles.

Harry sighed. "Ron, Hermione, This is Tonks sister, Electra." He indicated towards the cat.

Hermione and Ron turned their stare towards Harry, then back towards the cat. "Sister?" Hermione asked disbelievingly.

"Don't ask." Electra said. She had decided to stay at Hogwarts as Tonks 'assistant', since there were a heck of a lot more people around here to cuddle her in between 'work'.

"Wait," Ron said and held his hands up, he looked at Ginny. "What's this thing about 'Nymph' using a rack or not?"

Harry put his head in his hands and groaned.

Hermione looked around at her friends. "Who's Nymph."

Ginny grinned. "Well, apparently it's a nickname," She held up the picture. "For Tonks."

Ron and Hermione stared at the picture wide-eyed. Harry looked up and grabbed the photograph; his eyes went wide and his face went as red as Ginny's hair.

It was a picture of Harry and Tonks, in which they were both naked as Tonks stood leaning over her desk and Harry standing behind her and…ahem. It was even more embarrassing that it was a moving picture.

If Harry wasn't mistaking; this was like a replay of what had happened earlier this evening.

He looked at Ginny who was smiling wickedly. "How?"

Ginny nodded her head towards Electra. Harry turned a glare towards Electra who snickered.

"I was bored," She stated simply. "So I went to find your 'friends' so I could have a little fun. Apparently Luna here is a master with the camera."

"Well, my father _is_ the editor of the Quibbler after all." Luna stated dreamily.

Harry groaned. "Mental note; always lock the door."

Ginny started to snicker, Harry gave her a stare.

"By the way, Ginny," He said. "She never used a rack, these are nail marks." He ran a hand along his back, it was only half-true though, Tonks _did_ use a whip after all, but not on his back.

Luna grinned and held her hand up towards Ginny. "That will be six galleons please."

"Dammit!" Ginny exclaimed as she pulled out the three galleons Luna gave her, plus the ones she was supposed to pay for the bet.

Hermione and Ron were gawking at Harry, making him a little ticked off.

He shook his head at them and said "What?"

"Y-y-you…" Ron stuttered.

"You had _sex_ with Tonks!" Hermione finished.

Harry groaned and put his head in his hands again. He was in trouble now. "Yes." He muttered.

Hermione nearly fainted. Ron broke out in a grin.

"Ha! I _knew_ there was something between you two!" He exclaimed.

Hermione looked from Ginny to Luna and said "So that's why you two weren't at the DA meeting, you were spying at Harry and Tonks!"

Ginny grinned wickedly, Luna smiled. "Well, we were only there for a couple of minutes, after all, it's rude to peek."

"Will you all _please _keep shut about this?" Harry said as he looked up. "Tonks will be in really big trouble if this gets out."

"Well _that_ would be a shame." Electra snickered. "I was thinking we could sell the picture to the Daily prophet."

"Electra," Harry said dangerously through clenched teeth. "I swear, if you ever do something like that-"

"Whoa, whoa, I was just kidding!" Electra said quickly.

Ron snickered. "Well, now we know the reason why she's been putting you up for so many 'detentions'."

"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed angrily. "This is serious! Haven't you realized that Harry has been _sleeping_ with a teacher?"

"Oh, come on!" Ron said and flung his arms in the air. "What's the big deal?"

"I'll tell you what the big deal is!" Hermione spat. "Tonks is _six_ years older than Harry! It's not just taboo, it's illegal!"

"So the situation between you and Krum isn't taboo then?" Ron retorted angrily.

"First of all Ron," Hermione said with narrowed eyes. "I haven't been _sleeping_ with Viktor, and there's no situation between him and me!"

"Oh please!" Ron rolled his eyes.

"Will you two stop bickering?" Ginny asked carefully.

"STAY OUT OF THIS!" Ron and Hermione shouted as they glared at Ginny before quickly turning back to their own argument.

Harry sighed and pulled a small red orb from his pocket. He winked at Ginny and Luna.

Ginny mouthed and 'Oh' as they stood up and backed away from the bickering prefects. Luna stared questioningly at the sphere in Harry's hand. Ginny grinned and pulled Luna out of her chair, away from Ron and Hermione.

Harry winked atLuna before tossing the orb, making it smash right in front of the couch his two best friends were sitting at.  
Hermione and Ron both yelped as they were engulfed in red smoke.

Harry crossed his arms and smirked as the smoke began to clear; showing Ron and Hermione practically eating each others faces, their hands running along the others back. Suddenly their eyes fluttered open and they jumped away from each other, both tumbling off the couch, breathing heavily with their eyes wide open.

Harry, Ginny and Electra broke out laughing hysterically while Luna just stared curiously at the two prefects.

"Well, that was interesting." She said. Harry suddenly noticed she had a camera in her hands.

"Luna," He said with a grin. "Please, tell me you took a picture of that!"

Luna looked at him with a dreamy smile. "Of course I did."

Ron and Hermione quickly tore their eyes off each other and stared at Luna with pure horror in their eyes.

Harry snickered and whispered to Luna. "Get me three copies of that picture."

"Three?" Luna asked curiously.

"Yup, three." Harry grinned, he knew just which people to send the pictures to.

* * *

(A/N) Well, how's that for a start? I know a lot of people loved Tonks sister, soooo, I brought her back again!  
And, I know, some of you stated in the prequel to this fic that Tonks was acting to much like a teenager, but who the hell wouldn't want to stay a teenager for a little longer than six years? I actually know this girl, she's lik twenty five and does NOT act her age. 

For those of you who looked forward to a lemon; HAH! Thought I would make a full-out lemon in the first chap did ya? Well too baaaad! Maybe later. I'm not really sure about the lemon stuff later, I mean, what if some goody-goody reports me or something? (Thanks to Musings-of-apathy for pointing that out)

Now, if you guys will be kind enough to give me a review so I can live a happy life? Reviews are good, goooood...flames are bad, baaaad...


	2. Rumours

**(AN/)**So sorry for making you wait! I've been working on this other fic, **The seven sins of Harry**, so it's been hard for me to update this one...

I've thought about the lemon thing, and I've decided that instead of putting one directly into this fic, I'll make a one-shot when I'm done with this, it'll bind to this story and will feature Harry and Tonks in one of their 'detentions'.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

* * *

**Rumours**

It was a Hogsmeade weekend; Harry was on his way to Tonks office for a little 'chat' before he left with Ron and Hermione. Harry chuckled when he thought about the stuff that had happened to his two best friends during the last week; apparently, the rumour about their little passion orb 'accident' in the common room had spread across Hogwarts pretty fast. Most of the Gryffindors had rounded Luna up and demanded to buy a copy of the picture she took of them. Also, thanks to the rumours, the Passion orbs had become very popular; and what better way to use them than on the two 'lucky love-birds' that had unintentionally started the trend?

Nowadays Ron and Hermione never came closer to each other than six feet, always making Harry stand between them.

"Harry! Harry, wait!"

Harry turned around and saw Cho Chang come running towards him. 'Now what?' Harry thought.

Cho stopped about three feet from him, looking a little hesitant. "I…I just wanted to say…I'm sorry about what happened last year…" She looked down. Harry spotted her curly haired friend Marietta Edgecombe standing at the end of the corridor, obviously waiting for Cho. Surprisingly, she still wore a balaclava.

"…and…I was wondering…" Cho continued. "…if we could just pick up where we…left off?" She looked up at Harry hopefully.

Harry furrowed his brows. "I thought you were seeing Michael Corner."

"Oh, well…" Cho looked down again. "We broke up…it didn't work out."

Harry sighed and shook his head. "I'm sorry Cho, but…" He struggled a little with words. Should he tell her that he was actually together with Tonks? No way! Well, he had to say something. "…I already have a girlfriend."

Cho's head snapped up and she stared at him. "Who?" She asked.

Harry smiled slightly. "Secret."

Cho scowled. "Come on!" She pleaded. "Tell me, please?"

Harry sighed, still smiling. "I can't tell you," He said. "I don't think she'd like the attention."

"Attention?" Cho frowned.

"Think about it," Harry said patiently. "What do you think the press would do if they found out about me having a girlfriend?"

"But I swear I won't tell anyone!" Cho said desperately. "Not even Marietta!"

"Now why do I find it hard to believe that?" Harry asked sarcastically.

"Harry, pleeeeease!" Cho said, ignoring his comment. "Ifyou don't tell mewho it is then I'll burst with curiosity!"

Harry looked at Cho with slight amusement; she really couldn't stand being rejected and then not know who had outstriked her. "I'll let you guess." Harry smirked.

Cho pouted childishly, but then she sighed. "Hermione Granger?" She guessed.

Harry snorted. "Come on, haven't you heard the rumours about her and Ron?"

"Yes, but that was all about those strange orbs." Cho frowned. "So it isn't Hermione then."

Harry smiled and shook his head. "No."

Cho thought for a moment before guessing again. "Ginny Weasley?"

"Nah, she's with Dean." Harry said.

"Loony Lovegood?"

"Her name's Luna," Harry pointed out. "and no, it's not her."

Cho scowled again. "Then _who_?"

Harry smiled. "If you can't guess, I can't tell."

Cho sighed.

Harry glanced over at where Marietta was standing; a couple of Slytherins just walked by her and told her some snide comment about her balaclava, making her look down in embarrassment.

Harry sighed. "Hey, Edgecombe!" He called out. She looked up, looking startled. "Come here!" Harry waved her over. Cho cast him a questioning look.

Marietta looked hesitant, but she walked over to them anyway, staring at the floor.

When she reached them and stood silently next to Cho her eyes still locked at the floor, Harry took out his wand.

"Take off that thing." He motioned towards the balaclava covering her face.

Marietta looked up quickly; she glanced at Cho who was staring with a slightly warning expression at Harry.

Marietta looked down again. "I…I'd rather not."

Harry shook his head, smiling reassuringly. "Don't worry, I'm not a Slytherin you know."

Marietta looked up. Harry took a step towards her and carefully reached out for her face and gently removed the piece of cloth, revealing the small dots that had formed the word 'sneak'.

"This won't hurt a bit." He lifted his wand and pointed it at her face. He muttered some counter-curses, making the dots disappear step by step. When he lowered his wand her face was still a bit pale around the area where the spots had been.

"The paleness should disappear in a couple of days," Harry said and stuffed his wand back in his pocket. "Some make-up should be able to cover it 'til then."

Marietta touched her face and gasped when she noticed the spots were gone. She smiled at Harry for the first time ever. "Thanks."

Cho stared at Harry, her mouth agape. "How did you do that?" She asked disbelievingly. "Not even the healers at St. Mungos could cure her."

Harry shrugged. "I'm not top of my Defence against the dark arts class for nothing," He said. "When I find out about a curse, I like to look up the counter-curse, especially when any of my friends knows the original curse." He scratched his chin thoughtfully. "I still haven't found anything against Ginny's bat-bogey hex though."

Cho narrowed her eyes at him. "Didn't you say last year that you thought it was a great idea to hex Marietta?"

"First of all; I didn't say it like that," Harry pointed out. "And like I said; I'm not like the Slytherins, I know how it is to be pointed at and laughed at."

Cho's face softened.

Suddenly Harry felt a tug at his arm. He turned around and saw a purple haired girl grinning at him. She wore Hufflepuff robes; sheseemed to be about sixteen. Harry had never seen her before, but her grin was somewhat familiar. Her eyes were bright blue. She giggled when she saw Harry's quizzical expression. She closed her eyes briefly, and when she opened them again they had turned deep green, only Harry saw it though. She winked at him andhe grinned.

He turned around and almost laughed out loud at Cho's shocked expression. "I'll see you later." And with that the purple haired girl took Harry's hand and led him away from the two dumbstruck Ravenclaws.

When they were out of earshot, Cho turned to Marietta. "Who was that?" She asked.

Marietta shook her head. "I have no idea." She said. "It didn't look like professor Tonks."

Cho's eyes opened wide. "What?"

"Oh, come on Cho." Marietta rolled her eyes. "You saw them before the start of term feast, didn't you?"

Cho looked down.

"Everybody's been thinking they were a couple," Marietta continued. "But since no on saw them together after that, the rumours died out almost completely," She looked down the corridor were Harry and the purple haired girl had gone off to. "And it seems like it's nothing between them after all."

* * *

Harry looked around to make sure no one was around, and then he stopped and turned to face the purple haired girl.

He held up a finger. "Two questions;" He said. "How come you never told me you used to be a Hufflepuff, and why are you looking and dressed like a sixteen year old Hogwarts student?"

Tonks raised her eyebrows at him, smiling. "What? Something wrong about me being an old Hufflepuff?"

Harry shook his head. "No, it's just that I always imagined you to be a Ravenclaw, or at least a Gryffindor."

"And why is that?"

"Well, since you had good marks enough to become an auror," Harry said. "and you were brave enough to join the order."

Tonks crossed her arms and turned her nose up, still smiling. "We Hufflepuffs are both brave and smart," She said. "just not as much as Gryffindors or Ravenclaws."

Harry smirked. "What about the second question?"

"Huh?"

Harry rolled his eyes; she definitely was a Hufflepuff. "Why do you look like a sixteen year old schoolgirl?"

Tonks smirked. "Well," She started. "Since both Ron and Hermione knows about us now, thanks to my 'oh so amusing' sister, I thought I'd join you guys on the Hogsmeade trip."

Harry raised his eyebrows. "How are you gonna get past Filch? If you're going incognito you'll have to be listed to get out of the grounds."

"That won't be a problem!" Tonks beamed. "Just make sure to meet me outside The three broomsticks!"

Harry stared at her, but then he smiled and said "So we'll se you then?"

"Yup!" Tonks said and gave him a peck on the cheek before hurrying off; she stopped in mid-track and turned to smirk at him. "By the way," She said. "there are other 'reasons' as to why I dressed up like a schoolgirl." She winked at him before hurrying off again.

Harry just stared after her, mouth agape, but then he shook his head, smiling.

'Well,' He thought. 'This is sure to be one hell of a Hogsmeade trip.'

* * *

"So, where to first?" Ron asked as the three of them entered the village of Hogsmeade.

"The three broomsticks." Harry said at once.

Hermione raised an eyebrow at him. "Why?" She asked. "We just had breakfast, don't tell me you're hungry."

Harry shrugged, smiling. "I just fancy a butterbeer." He said simply.

"Alright." Ron shrugged.

Hermione looked at Harry with slight suspicion but said nothing as they walked along the snow-strewn streets of Hogsmeade.

As the famous pub came into sight, they spotted a young Hufflepuff student leaning against the wall next to the entrance with an all too familiar cat in her arms. When she spotted the three friends she smiled and waved at them.

Ron frowned at her. "Who's that?" He asked.

"Yes, _who_?" Hermione turned to Harry with raised eyebrows and a sly smile.

Harry blushed and coughed.

"Wait," Ron said as they got closer to the girl. "That cat…." His eyes widened. "What's Tonks sister doing with a Hufflepuff?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and Harry smirked.

They came to a stop outside The three broomsticks as the girl walked up to them. She dumped the cat in Hermione's arms and pulled Harry into a long kiss.

Ron's eyes widened as he stared at the snogging couple. He cast a glance towards the cat in Hermione's arms, then looked at the girl who's lips where locked with Harry's.

"_Tonks?_!" He asked disbelievingly.

Tonks slowly broke away from Harry and waved at Ron. "Wotcher Ron!"

Ron stared at her, mouth hung open.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Honestly Ron, it took you _this_ long to figure out it was her?"

Ron blushed as Tonks and Harry burst out laughing.

"Are we gonna stay out here all day, or are we going to get a drink?" Electra asked impatiently.

The three broomsticks was totally packed, but they found a couple of seats by the counter in the far end of the pub. As they made their way to their seats, people were staring at them, or more likely, they where staring at Harry and Tonks, holding hands. A lot of males were actually gawking at Tonks while the girls stared at her enviously. Harry and Tonks looked at eachother and smirked.

As they sat down, Hermione let Electra down on the counter. Madame Rosmerta came over to them to take their orders, when she spotted Electra she shook her head and said "I'm sorry dears, but pets aren't allowed in here."

"Seriously Rosmerta," Electra said with a roll on her eyes. "Is that a way to treat one of your beast customers of all time?"

Madame Rosmerta's eyes widened as she stared at Electra. "Electra?" She asked. "Is that you?"

Electra smiled. "Yup."

"Oh dear Merlin!" Rosmerta exclaimed. "I haven't seen you in seven years, I read about how you became a cat after you left Hogwarts!"

Electra chuckled. "Well, what can I say?" She said. "Life is life."

"Well then, what would you dears like?" Rosmerta asked as she smiled at them.

"A java with a shot of fire whiskey." Electra said at once.

"I'll have a butterbeer." Ron said.

"Likewise." Hermione said.

"A butterbeer sounds nice." Harry nodded, smiling.

"Ditto." Tonks said, also smiling.

Madame Rosmerta raised her eyebrows as she looked at Tonks. "Tonks?" She asked. "Are you here too?"

Tonks blushed and smiled sheepishly as she glanced around nervously. "Yeah," She said. "but will you please don't tell anybody who I am?" She asked hopefully.

"Why not, dear?" Rosmerta asked, confused.

"Well," Tonks blushed and glanced at Harry who looked slightly hesitant, but then he nodded at her. "Harry and I are sort of….together." Tonks said and looked down.

"You are?" Rosmerta asked, surprised. Suddenly she smiled brightly. "Well that's wonderful!" She exclaimed.

Tonks looked up, wide eyed. "You think?"

"Why of course!" Rosmerta said. "I was always so worried about you when you never came here with any boyfriends, I thought you looked alone, you was always so serious in becoming an auror you never seem to be interested in boys." She smiled sadly and looked at Harry. "And as for young Harry here, I believe a girlfriend is just what he needs."

Harry and Tonks blushed as Rosmerta walked off to get their drinks. Hermione, Ron and Electra all smirked at them.

At this time, Ginny, Luna and Dean Thomas walked into the pub. They spotted Harry and the others by the counter and Dean kissed Ginny goodbye before walking over to sit with Seamus and Neville. Ginny and Luna came over and sat next to Harry and Tonks.

"Hi girls." Electra said and strolled over to them along the counter.

"Hello." Luna said dreamily as she began scratching Electra behind the ear.

Ginny smiled slyly and raised her eyebrows at Tonks. "Professor Tonks, I presume?"

Tonks laughed nervously and Harry scratched the back of his head. Thankfully, they were spared from further embarrassment as Madame Rosmerta came over with their drinks.

"It's on the house." She smiled at them as they all thanked her heartily.

Unfortunately, Harry and Tonks were to be further embarrassed by the next question.

"Do you two ever use racks when you shag?" Luna asked casually.

Harry choked on his butterbeer while Tonks sprayed out a mouthful on the counter. "WHAT?" They both exclaimed.

Electra chuckled and began lapping at her cup of java.

"I asked if you two ever use racks when you shag." Luna repeated with raised eyebrows.

"Luna!" Hermione exclaimed. "That is a highly inappropriate question at the time!"

"Then could you perhaps advise me of a more appropriate time?" Luna asked her.

Hermione opened her mouth to speak, but closed it as she realized she didn't exactly know when such a question would be appropriate.

"So," Ginny grinned at the two furiously blushing love-birds. "Have you ever used racks?"

Tonks stared at her for a couple of seconds while Harry seemed to take great interest in the label on his butterbeer. After a moment Tonks looked down, smiling sheepishly.

"Uhm…once or twice." She murmured.

Luna smiled and held her hand out towards Ginny who groaned and handed her a galleon.

Ron furrowed his brows. "Where do you learn this stuff about racks and things?" He asked and took a swig from his butterbeer.

Luna shrugged. "I have a big collection of adult entertainment magazines."

This time it was Ron's turn to choke on his butterbeer, Hermione smacked him on the back trying to help him.

Luna had a thoughtful look on her face. "I wonder if anal sex hurts."

"Only the first time." Tonks said, but quickly clamped a hand over her mouth when she realized what she had said and everybody raised an eyebrow at her.

Harry coughed loudly. "So, Ginny," He asked, trying to change the subject. "how's your relationship with Dean going?"

* * *

Hours later they were all walking down the streets of Hogsmeade, simply chatting about stuff; how Electra became a cat, stuff that happened during Harry and Tonks' road trip, about Snape being a git, and so on and so forth. Unfortunately, Ron and Hermione had forgotten about the fact that they had to walk not too close to eachother; this of course resulted in them being hit by a passion orb thrown by a fourth year Ravenclaw, making them end up in another unwanted snogging session.

After a lot of laughing, and a lot of blushing and glaring on Ron and Hermione's part, they began walking again. Suddenly however, they ran into Malfoy and his pack of Slytherins.

"You got a new girlfriend, Potter?" Malfoy sneered with raised eyebrows as he, Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy Parkinson and Theodore Nott stood in front of them. "What, the professor ditched you or something?"

"Ignore him." Tonks whispered as Harry clenched his fists when they walked past them.

"I'm surprised Potter," Pansy Parkinson sneered. "even _you_ could get someonebetter thana Hufflepuff bimbo slut!"

At that statement, Tonks whirled around and glared at Parkinson. "What did you say?" She asked through clenched teeth.

Parkinson smirked. "I called you a slut." She stated.

Tonks started to walk quickly towards the Slytherins, anger evident in her eyes.

"I bet two galleons that Tonks hits the ground first." Luna whispered to Ginny.

Ginny looked at Luna with a frown, but then she smirked and said "You're on."

The next second Tonks tripped on her own feet and fell to the ground, making the Slytherins explode in laughter.

Ginny shut her eyes tightly and counted to ten as Luna smiled and held out her hand in front of her.

"_Petrificus totalus!_" Harry shouted, his wand pointing straight at Parkinson whose arms and legs stretched along her sides as she fell to the ground, stiff as a board.

"Harry!" Hermione squeaked as Malfoy gaped at his petrified girlfriend before taking out his wand.

Ron quickly whipped out his own wand and shouted "_Expelliarmus!_" Making Malfoy's wand fly out of his hand.

Very soon there were several cries of '_impedimenta_', '_expelliarmus_' and several other hexes and curses. Within minutes, Crabbe was standing immobile in midair, Goyle's brows were reaching down to his chin, preventing him from seeing, Nott was stunned and Malfoy who had been the unfortunate one to be hit by Ginny's bat bogey hex was flapping around helplessly in the air. Ginny's hair was a little muffled up and Ron was sporting goblin ears.

"Uhm…is it safe to get up?" Tonks muttered sheepishly and looked up at Harry who smirked and said "I think we should get back to the castle."

* * *

**(A/N)** Not that funny, I know, but the fun will REALLY begin in the next chap!

I'll try to be quicker with the next update...if you be nice and review, that is...


	3. Letters

**(A/N)** I'm late again! SORRYYYY! But I've been so busy that I haven't had the time to update...but now when all that stuff is done and I got a holiday...MUUUAAAHAHAHAHAAAAH! I'm going to spend a couple of hours every day writing...unless I'm shit-laced of course...

I've just realized something; the sixth book of Harry Potter is due to come out on like...july 16? Anyways, that means I have to finish THIS story, AND The seven sins of Harry in about a month! Holy mother of Marilyn Manson...

This chapter is a little short, but who can blame me? I DON'T EVEN HAVEA REAL PLOT!

* * *

**Letters?**

It was Monday; the first day of another dreadful week. Harry and the others were down in the great hall for breakfast. Little did they know that this day would be a very…eventful one.

"I hate Mondays." Harry stated, sipping at his coffee, trying to stay awake.

"Why?" Ginny asked, smirking. "Just because you don't have Defence against the dark arts today?"

Harry just rolled his eyes without answering.

Suddenly there was a great fluttering as the morning post arrived. A barn owl landed in front of Ginny, carrying an edition of Witch weekly.

Ginny sighed and paid the owl. "I can't believe how late it arrives around here," She said, folding out the magazine. "Mom always gets it atleast a day earlier at home." She glanced at the front cover and her eyes suddenly widened in shock. "What the…?" She quickly flipped through the pages to find the right article.

"What?" Ron asked from where he sat next to his sister. He glanced at the magazine and his eyes widened too as he read headline of the article.

"What is it?" Harry asked in a bored tone.

Ginny held up the magazine so that he could see the front page and his own eyes widened as he quickly dropped his cup of coffee and snatched the magazine out of her hand.

On the front cover of the magazine was a picture of Harry, and right next to it was a picture of Tonks.

"How did they…?" Harry asked desperately as he quickly flipped through the pages to find the right article. When he did, he saw four pictures; two of which were the ones on the front page, and the third was a picture of Harry and Tonks kissing during the Hogsmeade trip, and the last one was a picture of Tonks during her time at Hogwarts.

The headline read 'Harry Potter and his teacher-student relationship.'

Harry nervously started to read the article.

_We are happy to be the first paper to uncover Harry Potter's 'secret' relationship with the ex-auror Nymphadora Tonks._

_Ms. Tonks was some time ago asked to take a short time resignation from her work as an auror at the ministry of magic. The reason is not clear, but rumour has it that she was a tad clumsy and her senior asked her to resign from work for a time. This however, didn't stop Ms. Tonks from working as she is now the Defence against the dark arts teacher at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry._

_One of the main reasons as to why Ms. Tonks was hired by the ministry in the first place was the fact that she is a metamorphmagus, which means she can change her appearance by will._

_On picture number two our readers can see what Ms. Tonks usually looks like, and picture number four features her during her sixth year at Hogwarts. At picture number three however, we see Ms. Tonks as she looked at least five years ago (note that the picture was taken two days ago), and what's more is that she is kissing Harry Potter._

_What could possess Mr. Potter to attend such a relationship? Is he that desperate for affection that he would let himself be involved with a woman who is five years older than him and undoubtly only loves him for his fame?_

_Some people say Mr. Potter is only seeing Ms. Tonks because of her metamorphmagus skills, "Who doesn't want a girlfriend that can change her looks?"_

_One could wonder as to how professor Dumbledore would actually accept such a relationship between one of his teachers and one of his students. Furthermore-_

At this point Harry stopped reading and slammed the magazine onto the table.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked, looking up from her book.

Ginny motioned towards the magazine as Harry put his face in his hands and groaned.

Hermione took the magazine and her mouth fell open as she saw the front cover.

"I wonder if Tonks knows." Ginny mused loudly as she looked up at the staff table.

Harry glanced over to where his girlfriend was sitting; sure enough, her eyes were wide, and her mouth hung open as she stared at a magazine in her hands. 'Yup, she knows.' Harry thought.

Tonks always read the gossip of Witch weekly; she never believed anything of it though. She told Harry she liked to read ridiculous lies and then find a way to prove them wrong; this time she had found herself a pretty big challenge.

Suddenly another owl fluttered into the great hall, its feathers were in disorder and it looked old and exhausted; Errol. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny watched as the tired old owl landed in front of a terrified Tonks with not just one, but three red envelopes. He dropped one in front of Tonks before he wobbled over to Dumbledore dropping the second one there.

Dumbledore had a thoughtful look on his face. "This calls for desperate measures." He said, and suddenly there was a flash of light as Fawkes the phoenix appeared. Dumbledore grabbed the howler with one hand and the end of Fawkes tail feathers with the other, and with another flash of fire they were gone, probably to his office so that he could listen to the howler without anyone else hearing it.

"Not fair!" Tonks bellowed as she glared at Dumbledore's chair. Her attention was quickly directed back towards the red envelope in front of her which had begun to smoke.

"Oh shi-" Tonks swore as she quickly grabbed the envelop and ran with almost inhuman speed towards one of the side chambers. Not even a second after she had thrown herself inside and closed the door, you could hear the bellowing of a voice that could belong to none other but Molly Weasley.

Normally Harry would have strained his ears to hear what she was shouting, but his attention was elsewhere. Errol had just dropped the last howler in front of him.

"I think you better run." Ginny said as Errol collapsed on Harry's plate.

Harry groaned and quickly grabbed the envelope and ran as fast as possible out of the great hall. He had made it as far as to the entrance hall when the howler exploded and the voice of Mrs. Weasley filled the air.

HARRY JAMES POTTER! I SIMPLY CANNOT _BELIEVE_ YOU! YOU HAVE ACTUALLY GONE OFF AND STARTED A _RELATIONSHIP_ WITH TONKS! FOR MERLIN'S SAKE, SHE IS _SIX_ YEARS OLDER THAN YOU! I WOULD HAVE THOUGHT YOU TO HAVE MORE SENSE! AND NOW IT'S ALL OVER THE PAPERS! WHAT DO YOU THINK PEOPLE WILL SAY ABOUT YOU NOW? WHEN YOU COME HERE FOR CHRISTMAS I AM GOING TO HAVE TO TALK SOME SERIOUS SENSE IN YOU!

And with that there was nothing but ashes left of the howler. Harry's eyes where wide as he stared of into space. He shook his head violently and walked back into the great hall.

At the same time Tonks came back from the side chamber; her eyes where as wide as Harry's had been only seconds before and she was clutching her chest. She looked as if she had seen someone rise from the dead.

Everyone's eyes were either on Harry or Tonks; undoubtly they heard the howlers. Most of the teachers were looking at Tonks with shocked expressions on their faces as she sat down by the staff table.

Harry scratched the back of his head nervously as he walked back to his seat; having most of the female population of Hogwarts glaring at you as if you had cheated on all of them wasn't easy.

When he sat down he was met by the most curious-looking envelope he had seen ever since Mrs. Weasley had sent his relatives a letter by regular muggle post.

The letter was triangular and rainbow coloured. Harry frowned.

"An owl just dropped it off." Ginny said as she saw Harry's questioning look.

"I understand why you and Tonks got howlers," Said Ron. "but why did mom send one to Dumbledore?"

"She's probably mad at him because he didn't do anything to stop me from seeing Tonks." Harry said with a deep sigh as he picked up the triangular shaped letter and tore it open; the second after he did however, he wished he hadn't done it.

Flames shot up from the envelope with a loud 'boom' and started to dance in midair. Students screamed and some Slytherins actually hid under the table. Suddenly the fire started to come together and made the shape of two very familiar trouble-makers, facing away from Harry.

"Where is he?" Said the fiery shape of George Weasley as he put a hand to his forehead and scanned the hall.

"Where's the little bugger who made the Weasley Wizarding Wheezes possible?" Said the equally fiery shape of Fred Weasley with his arms spread out.

"The man who started the trend of the passion orb!"

"The bloke who now has longer hair than our dear big bro!"

"Not to mention the one who brought our _little_ bro and his Hermy Granger together!"

"And last but not least, the man who managed to score with the one and only Nymphadora Tonks!"

They both spun around and faced Harry.

"There he is!" George exclaimed, pointing a finger at a startled Harry.

"Harry Potter!" Fred exclaimed and pumped his fist into the air.

"Congratulations mate!" George said.

"Thanks for the picture of Ron and Hermione's first snogging session!"

"We're using it to promote the passion orb nowadays!" George nodded.

"WHAT?" Hermione and Ron exclaimed.

"And Ron, Hermione," Said Fred without turning away from Harry. "I you two are currently shouting protests at us for our business making, it's no use."

George nodded. "This is just a recording, like a Howler, only much more pleasant. It's called a 'squabbler', very popular for birthday parties. Two galleons per envelope. It can be set to face a certain person or persons at different times."

"And it's not dangerous, so will everyone please put their wands back into their pockets?" Fred asked. Some of the teachers had actually taken their wands out; one could say that this little 'prank' scared them to the least.

"And we KNOW that most of the Slytherins must have hidden themselves under the tables by now," George chuckled. "so you can all stop crying for your mommies now."

"Now, back to the subject," Fred said and looked from Harry to Tonks. "Harry, Nymphadora,"

"Oooh, don't call her that!" George interrupted, looking scared. "You know how mad she gets!"

"So?" Fred shrugged. "She can't do anything to us now."

George put a hand to his chin and nodded. "You know…you're right."

They both turned towards Tonks and began chanting "Nymphadora, Nymphadora, Nymphadora, Nymphadora, Nymphadora, Nymphadora, Nymphadora, Nymphadora, Nymphadora, Nymphadora, Nymphadora, Nymphadora,"

Tonks groaned and started banging her head against the table.

Ron laughed while Ginny and Hermione started to giggle madly. Harry just chuckled.

Suddenly, Dumbledore came back from his office, looking very pale and every bit as old as he actually was; in other words: he did NOT look good. When his eyes fell on the fiery apparitions of the Weasley twins taunting his Defence against the dark arts teacher however, his eyes began to twinkle up a storm that could have scared a Dementor out of his robes. He smiled and said "Now there's a sight for sore eyes."

* * *

The rest of the day was rather…hectic. Harry kept getting ambushed by owls carrying letters from desperate admirers telling him how he had 'betrayed them'. Some of the letters where from girls who actually went to Hogwarts, but they only told him that much about them, never signing with their name. There were also letters from American, Canadian, and Australian 'fans' who also were quite disappointed in Harry. Most of the letters consisted of sentences like "How could you do this to me?" And "_I'm_ your one true love, you just don't know it yet!" Harry was surprised at how many admirers he had, and scared to notice that many of them were _male_.

The teachers were soon as irritated at the owls as Harry was, when an owl arrived at the beginning of Transfiguration, professor McGonagall simply said "Oh dear, this owl seems to have missed breakfast this morning." Although after an hour when many, many, many more owls had arrived she shouted "For goodness sake Potter, how many pen friends do you have?"

Harry groaned as he left the classroom with Ron and Hermione, his bag filled with unopened letters. "How the hell come I have so many love-sick admirers?" He asked.

"Must be the new looks." Ron shrugged as Hermione nodded.

Harry rolled his eyes. "I just look like this because it's convenient."

Ron and Hermione raised their eyebrows at him. "Eh?" Ron said.

"What exactly do you mean with 'convenient'?" Hermione asked.

"With my hair long, I simply need to put it up in a pony-tail every morning," Harry said simply. "I don't have to worry about that mop of hair I used to have. And about getting rid of my glasses, well, contacts are WAY more convenient."

His friends stared at him.

"Wait a minute…" Ron said. "You simply got good looks because it's _convenient_?"

Harry shrugged. "Well….yeah."

Ron stared at him for another moment before looking down, shaking his head.

Harry kept getting letters for the rest of the day, although not all of them were from love-sick fans, some of the people writing showed him their support through telling him how disgusted they felt about the paper interfering in his love-life. He also received a letter from Lupin, telling him that he was surprised, but supported the relationship, although he actually indirectly begged Harry not to tell Mrs. Weasley that he had written that. Harry was a bit startled when Lupin mentioned something about a 'talk' in the letter though.

After all classes were finished, Harry made his way to Tonks office to talk to her about what's been happening today; surely she must have received a lot of hate-mail over the day, considering what happened to Hermione in fourth year when people thought they were dating.

'What should I do?' Harry thought and inwardly groaned. Should he leave Tonks? No way! He really liked Tonks, you could almost go so far as to say he loved her, but he was pretty sure that Tonks would have a tough time if they kept seeing eachother.

He spotted Tonks as she made her way towards her office, she looked exhausted and she held slightly crumpled up parchments and envelopes in her hands.

"Uh…Tonks!" Harry called to her and ran the last way towards her.

She startled and turned around quickly. She let out a breath of relief when she saw it was Harry. When he came up to her she quickly dropped her papers and letter and flung her arms around him, he held her tightly.

"Rough day, eh?" Harry chuckled.

Tonks groaned against his chest. "Tell me about it." She moaned. "So far I've had seven howlers, _fifty_ regular hate-letters, and five cursed ones, although I did get a couple of comforting letters from people who understood though."

Harry laughed slightly. "Well, I haven't gotten any more howlers yet, just about a hundred letters from unknown admirers."

"Damn," Tonks muttered.

Harry sighed as he broke away from her and held her by the shoulders; she looked back at him with a tired and slightly confused expression.

Harry looked down. "Look, I understand if you don't wanna keep seeing me now," He said. "Considering-"

"Shut up." Tonks interrupted and put a finger to his mouth. "I don't _care_ what people think about us being together."

Harry looked at her wide-eyed, but then he smiled. "Seriously?"

Tonks nodded smiling. "They can keep sending those letters for all I care!" She said brightly. "As long as they don't take you away from me."

Harry chuckled as he hugged her and kissed the top of her head. "Nobody's gonna take me away from you, Nymphie."

"They better not." Tonks said threateningly, she sighed. "That article was ridiculous." She muttered as she rested her head on his chest. "I'm _six_ years older than you, not five."

Harry chuckled. "Was that the only flaw you could find?"

"Well that, and the fact that I do _not_ like you because of your fame," Tonks said. "If I was looking for fame, then I wouldn't have kept this relationship a secret, would I?"

Harry laughed and hugged her tighter.

They stood like that for a while, before Harry spoke again.

"So," He said. "wanna go think of a way to get back at Fred and George for this morning?"

"Definitely." Tonks answered immediately as she quickly dragged him to her office.

* * *

(A/N) Now THIS was funny to write!

As always, I want as many people as possible to review, otherwise I might get sad (-cough- bullshit -cough-) and then I won't be able to finish this before the next book arrives...


End file.
